


Rubble

by Longwinterynights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longwinterynights/pseuds/Longwinterynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been an ambush. All along. Jack could compose phone book of all people, organizations and countries that wanted him alive. In heat of bullets and flying debris one uncalculated addition occured. An ally. Out of all the people, it was the one Jack imagined being last one coming to his aid.</p>
<p>“Reyes”</p>
<p>(super sort, bitter fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubble

It had been an ambush. All along. Jack could compose phone book of all people, organizations and countries that wanted him alive. In heat of bullets and flying debris one uncalculated addition occured. An ally. Out of all the people, it was the one Jack imagined being last one coming to his aid.

“Reyes”

Mercenary’s grasp wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Jack descended between man’s legs, tightly pinned and above he felt the soft tug of Gabriel’s chin. He sat there in tension, body aching and eyes hurting. Jack expected the hands to search around his neck and closing around his skin, holding until he couldn’t fight it anymore. None of that happened. Gabriel’s skin texture felt coarse, callous, moving against his receding hair line.

“Fuck’s sake Jack”  
“Don’t”

He felt odd ease. Weariness washed over. His head tilted back accepting the embrace. Gabriel’s hands were cold but so tight.

“You were sent to wipe me out, weren’t you?”, his weary eyes closed. Gabriel let out tired growl.

Carefully he lifted his hand right hand and wrapped it around Gabriel’s leg. Mercenary didn’t seem to mind. His hand landed on the leg fold. Gabriel was undoubtedly muscle and flesh but there was no pulse, no strain, nothing. Cold to the touch.

“What happened to you?”, Jack asked raspily. Gabriel’s arms tightened around his neck, again Jack braced. There was no follow up.  
“I have no clue”, man rasped back. It was undoubtedly Gabriel’s voice, with way gravelly pitch.

Jack’s eyes opened. He looked up and he gasped. The mask had been raised, underneath peaked scarlet glowing eyes. Man’s skin was badly torn and scarred, way past what had happened to his once poster boy face. Warm cinnamon skin had darkened, gained deep grey hue.

“It… the experiment?”, they had been subjects to the same experiment. That’s what he had thought. Gabriel forced his head down. Stop looking at me, it said. Gabriel held him tight, saying nothing. So many questions raced his head. Weary, the old soldier closed his eyes for a moment.

“It seems you still have friends”, Reaper’s voice echoed behind the dream. Jack’s eyes opened rapid and his posture straightened. On the skyline he saw outline of helicopter. Machine was tattooed with familiar signatures. Noise rose and Jack looked behind him, noting he was alone. Scent of dark essence dissipated behind the wall.


End file.
